She's All I ever Had
by nara-mia
Summary: Man.. I really suck at summaries right now, so this is just a Shadow/Maria pair. The perfect pair, except for Sonadow! ;; Anywho, R&R plz!


Nothing, I repeat, nothing belongs to me! And yes, this is a Shadow and Maria ficcy, so if you don't like the pairing, BE GONE!!!!!!!!!  
  
First person alert!!!! And enjoy! ^^  
  
  
  
She's all I ever Had  
  
  
  
I stumbled into my new apartment. Sonic helped me get it.  
  
Here I am  
  
I walked to my bedroom chamber and looked at the small bed that sat there.  
  
Broken wings.  
  
Quiet thoughts  
  
Unspoken dreams  
  
I let myself fall onto the bed and bury my head into the pillows, muffling my sobs.  
  
Here I am..  
  
Alone again  
  
Life is just so strange.. Without her.  
  
And I need her now  
  
To hold my hand..  
  
Why.. Must she be gone..? Why? Why did those damn G.U.N officers shoot!? Why?!  
  
She's all, she's all I ever had  
  
She's the air I breathe  
  
She's all, she's all I ever had..  
  
  
  
I lift my head up from the pillow and smile a little.  
  
"She was my only friend.." I whispered softly, new tears coming out of ruby eyes. Ruby eyes.. That's what she called them. Beautiful. Like a ruby. How I wish she was still with me!  
  
  
  
It's the way she makes me feel  
  
It's the only thing that's real  
  
It's the way she understands  
  
  
  
I sighed and stood up. I can't be crying like this. She wouldn't approve of it.. Nobody would.  
  
She's been gone.. for more than 50 years..  
  
She's my lover, she's my friend  
  
And when I look into her eyes  
  
It's the way I feel inside  
  
Like the man I want to be  
  
I walked out the room and the apartment and into the cool night air. I took in a deep breath and started to walk.  
  
Nowhere in particular, I just.. Wanted to get away from my thoughts. But it's so hard.  
  
  
  
So much time  
  
So much pain (but)  
  
There's one thing  
  
That still remains  
  
  
  
I looked across the sparkling lake in the park I found myself standing by. I miss her, but there's nothing I can do. It happened a long time ago. She just wanted me to live, and I did..  
  
  
  
(It's the)  
  
The way she cared  
  
The love we shared  
  
And through it all  
  
She's always been there..  
  
  
  
I smiled a little, but then frowned when I looked up at the moon. "What have I done.?" I asked myself, my breath smoky from the cold air around my body.  
  
"I. could have destroyed this planet. The planet in which she dreamed about going to one day.. The same planet she sent me to. Just to save my life. And I could have destroyed it.. All of it.."  
  
  
  
She's all I ever had  
  
In a world so, so empty  
  
She's all I ever had  
  
I looked down at the palm of my hands, tears coming out of my eyes once again. "Why Maria.. Did you have to save me and not yourself.."  
  
I looked up into the starry sky angrily. "This planet could have been destroyed! That was Gerald's wish! For it all to be gone! Why? Why!?" I screamed out.  
  
  
  
It's the way she makes me feel  
  
It's the only thing that's real  
  
  
  
Footsteps.. Coming closer to me..  
  
"Maria..?" I whispered.  
  
The footsteps ceased. "No.. Sonic.."  
  
I turned around to see the emerald eyed blue hedgehog looking at me, a mixture of worry in his eyes.  
  
I wiped my eyes and smiled at him. "What's up?" I asked.  
  
He frowned and took a step closer to me. "What's up with you?" He asked.  
  
I looked away. "It's.." I felt the tears come again. Please.. Don't let me cry again.. But it didn't matter, I cried anyway.  
  
"Oh Shadow." Sonic whispered, walking closer to me and wrapping his arms around me. "Don't cry." he whispered again.  
  
  
  
It's the way she understands  
  
She's my lover, she's my friend  
  
  
  
My tears wet his fur.  
  
"She was my friend Sonic! My only friend!"  
  
Sonic didn't need to ask who I was talking about, he already knew..  
  
"She's in a better place now Shadow.. Besides.. You have lots of other friends that care about you. Like me."  
  
I looked at him and smiled a bit.  
  
  
  
And when I look into her eyes  
  
It's the way I feel inside  
  
Like the man I want to be..  
  
She's all I ever need  
  
  
  
I sniffled and stood up straight, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Sorry about that."  
  
"No prob Shad.." he replies with a grin.  
  
It's the way she makes me feel  
  
It's the only thing that's real  
  
It's the way she understands  
  
She's my lover, she's my friend  
  
And when I look into her eyes  
  
It's the way I feel inside  
  
Like the man I want to be.  
  
  
  
I smiled and started to walk away from him.  
  
"Where ya going now Shadow?!" Sonic asked me.  
  
I turned to him, a wide smile on my face.  
  
  
  
She's all I ever need  
  
  
  
"Home." I replied.  
  
He smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "Sleep well!"  
  
I smiled and continue to walk to my new "home".  
  
  
  
Here I am..  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
I have no comment, just please review. Please..  
  
  
  
Song: She's All I Ever Had  
  
Artist: Ricky Martin 


End file.
